SAO: This Letter
by InvisableTarget
Summary: Kirito Saw Asuna With Another Man. What Happens when it was just before a trip with his father? Well Read and find out! T For Swearing. Reveiw Please! All Are Welcome


Hey Everyone! I am back with another Sword Art Online one Shot! I Realized I have got to stop listening to music when I am writing. But then again I get inspiration and no writers block when I have it blaring. Anyways here it is and Review Please!

Dear Asuna,

I hope you don't misunderstand this but,

Our Philosophy was you and me,

Even in reality,

You would stand by me

But time has passed

And there no going back

Why can't you see?

I was all you need

Now here I stand

Wanting to go back

Now these tears down my face

And this pain you brought back

And honestly I can breathe

I wanted to stay but you said no

Babe I wrote this letter

To remind you forever

To keep a place for me in your heart

Babe I wrote this letter

Thing didn't get better

That is why we cannot be

p.s. I will love you

Now my last question is will you miss me when I leave?

Please tell me babe

Just tell me

That it been brought to me

That you were playing me

But I still can't believe

You do this shit to me

Now I know

All that stuff I saw

Just started to show

I just can't believe it

I want to stay

But just not this way

So go be with him

And I will okay

Babe it this letter

To remind you forever

To keep a place for me in heart

Babe I wrote this letter

Thing didn't get better

That is why we cannot be

p.s. I will love you

You were the one

That I thought I could count on

Be the one

Always be the one

But not that you're gone

All that's left are the memories

Of Aincrad days

Now hear is a sad goodbye

Babe I wrote this letter

To remind you forever

To keep a place for me in your heart

Babe I wrote this letter

Thing didn't get better

That is why we cannot be

p.s. I will love you

Babe I wrote this letter

To remind you forever

To keep a place for me in your heart

Babe I wrote this letter

Thing didn't get better

That is why we cannot be

p.s. I will love you

Kazuto sighs and fold up the letter putting it in the envelope with her name and address on it heading to the post office to mail it.

3 days later

Asuna POV

I just got home from school Kirito-kun hasn't shown up all week and no one not even his sister has seen him. O grab the mail and the first piece of mail was my name handwritten I didn't bother to look who it was from but I brought it to my room to read later. I threw everything on my desk and grabbed my nerve gear and logged into ALO. The one thing I know about Kirito is he is always playing a VRMMO if he is not at school or with me.

Link Start!" I shouted and was transported into the game but when I opened my eyes I spawn in Kirito and I house on the 22 floor. Yui popped up "mama!" the little girl exclaimed running towards me.

I couldn't help but smile. I hugged her close" Yui has papa been on at all?" hoping she say yes at least know he's okay.

Yui looks at me "no mama he hasn't is he okay?" Hearing her say thoughs words I know something was wrong" I will be back Yui" after saying that I logged out.

When I got back in my room I sat up thinking for a minute "maybe I should try calling him" I said out loud

I pulled out my phone and called his number but it went right to voicemail

I screamed out in frustration deciding to call him again in a bit. I got up and headed over to my desk seeing the letter

I opened it and read it. As I read what the letter contained my eyes widened in shock' _could this be the reason why no one has seen him?' _ That was demised fast because if that were the case his sister would have seen him. But _'why did he break up with me? In a letter no less.' _ I need to talk to Kirito about this so I finish up all my homework and hop back on to ALO to wait for Kirito and to play with our daughter.

One month later

3rd POV

Asuna , Silica, And Rika just arrived at school when they noticed Kazuto getting out of his mother's car and Midori pulling out a couple things out of the trunk. They all got a little closer gasping at what they saw

Madori walked over to Kazuto with his school Bag and a pair of crutches

Rika was the first to break the silence over the 3 girls "so that's why no one us hear anything about him for a month"

Silica looks at her "what do you mean"

Rika looked at them "well…

Flashback

Kazuto just got off the phone with his father. His father planned a month and a half long trip with him so he would miss a lot of school the first thing he did was called Rika

Rika looked at her phone as it rang "Hello?"

"Lisbeth I just got good news are you with Asuna?" Rika Swore a bit '_shit Kirito why did it have to be him'_

Rika Sighed "no I am not. She had other plans why?"

Kirito sighed "oh no reason I will head over to her house. See you in a month" He exclaimed and hung up.

End of Flashback

"He never did say where he was going but he told you right Asuna?" Rika said looking at her Best Friend

Asuna Shook her head "No 3 days prior to him not showing up for school my brother had time to hand out with me so I was busy but he did send I guess you could call it a breakup letter. I been trying to get a hold of him because I think he saw me and my brother hanging out "Asuna Said watching Midori help Kazuto out of the car. She Gasp when she saw his leg in a cast.

Kazuto saw his friends staring at him. "Kazuto Hun you should talk to her. Just remember to listen to her reason fully and I will pick you up at your friend's café later" she kissed his head before heading off to work.

Kazuto Sighed and made his way over to them. "Hey guys" for once Kirito was mellow and it kind of scared Asuna and Rika.

"Where have you been no one has been able to get a hold of you?" Silica asked all cuties like.

"Oh…" Kazuto said "my father had planned a month and a half trip for the two of us"

Rika looked before pilling silica away " tell us later okay" as soon as they were gone Asuna Looked at him "Kirito-kun there is something I should tell you. I now know from your letter you saw me with someone before you left. Am I correct?"

Kazuto Nods at her question looking at the ground.

Asuna Sighs "Kirito. The person you saw me with was my brother."

Kazuto looks at her surprise "Asuna …I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Asuna cut him off with a kiss smiling "its okay doing worry about it. Just Next time don't ignore your phone I was worried."

Kazuto nods holding her "I Love you Asuna"

Asuna smiles "I love you to Kirito-kun "She pulls away looking in his eyes" So how did you hurt your leg?"

Kazuto sigh "well my dad and I went to a colder part of Japan and went snowboarding and while we had a race down the mountain cause I said skiing is for sissy men. Well We Chose one of the experienced slopes cause we are maters at it but we didn't know that they changed the slope from the last time we went and going off a jump I didn't anticipate the ground landing on it and broke my leg in 3 places and that was 3 days ago"

Asuna Smiles giggling a bit "well I think one day I will have to race you when you're better though"

Kazuto Smiles and nods "Definitely Just be prepared to lose"

Asuna Looks at him " we will see" Asuna Grabs his bag since he has to carry it by the small handle thinking '_Kirito-kun should think about getting a new bag'_ Kazuto smiled following Asuna Happy He can still have her

The End!

So what did you think? Please tell me I will have another Sword Art Online Story Not Song Related up soon. I just need to finish my Gravitation story until next time SAO FAN!


End file.
